pokefandomcom-20200222-history
Unova
|starter pokémon 2=Tepig |starter pokémon 3=Oshawott |video game 1=Pokémon Black and White |video game 2=Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 |villain 1=Team Plasma |rival 1=Cheren |rival 2=Bianca |rival 3=Hugh |real world=New York metropolitan area |region map 1=Unova BW Map.PNG |region map caption 1=Game map of Pokémon Black and White. |region map 2=Unova B2W2 Map.PNG |region map caption 2=Game map of Pokémon Black 2 and White 2. }} is the fifth major region to be feature in the main Pokémon series and the setting of Black, White, Black 2, and White 2. The region is split into three sections: Central, Coastal, and Mountain. Kalos Region's is inspirational based on Metropolitan France in the real world. Kalos currently have 17 known settlements of cities and towns. Cities and Towns Total of 21 settlements of cities and towns. * Nuvema Town * Accumula Town * Striaton City * Nacrene City * Aspertia City * Floccesy Town * Virbank City * Castelia City * Nimbasa City * Anville Town * Driftveil City * Mistralton City * Icirrus City * Opelucid City * Lacunosa Town * Undella Town * Lentimas Town * Humilau City * Pokémon League * Black City * White Forest Routes and Landmarks Total of 29 routes and 42 landmarks. Routes * Route 1 (Unova) * Route 2 (Unova) * Route 3 (Unova) * Route 4 (Unova) * Route 5 (Unova) * Route 6 (Unova) * Route 7 (Unova) * Route 8 (Unova) * Route 9 (Unova) * Route 10 (Unova) * Route 11 (Unova) * Route 12 (Unova) * Route 13 (Unova) * Route 14 (Unova) * Route 15 (Unova) * Route 16 (Unova) * Route 17 (Unova) * Route 18 (Unova) * Route 18 (Unova) * Route 20 (Unova) * Route 21 (Unova) * Route 22 (Unova) * Route 23 (Unova) * Skyarrow Bridge * Driftveil Drawbridge * Tubeline Bridge * Village Bridge * Marvelous Bridge * Marine Tube Landmarks * Dreamyard * Wellspring Cave * Pinwheel Forest * Rumination Field * Liberty Garden * Desert Resort * Relic Castle * Battle Subway * Lostlorn Forest * Cold Storage * Mistralton Cave * Guidance Chamber * Chargestone Cave * Celestial Tower * Twist Mountain * Dragonspiral Tower * Moor of Icirrus * Challenger's Cave * Victory Road (BW • B2W2) * Trial Chamber * N's Castle * Royal Unova * Giant Chasm * Undella Bay * Abyssal Ruins * Abundant Shrine * Poké Transfer Lab * P2 Laboratory * Entralink * Unity Tower * Floccesy Ranch * Pledge Grove * Virbank Complex * Pokéstar Studios * Castelia Sewers * Join Avenue * Cave of Being * Pokémon World Tournament * Reversal Mountain * Plasma Frigate * Clay Tunnel * Underground Ruins * Strange House * Relic Passage * Seaside Cave * White Treehollow * Black Tower The Pokémon League Gym Leaders ;Black and White # Cilan/Chili/Cress ( / / , Trio Badge) # Lenora ( , Basic Badge) # Burgh ( , Insect Badg) # Elesa ( , Bolt Badge) # Clay ( , Quake Badge) # Skyla ( , Jet Badge) # Brycen ( , Freeze Badge) # Drayden/Iris ( , Legend Badge) ;Black 2 and White 2 # Cheren ( , Basic Badge) # Roxie ( , Toxic Badge) # Burgh ( , Insect Badg) # Elesa ( , Bolt Badge) # Clay ( , Quake Badge) # Skyla ( , Jet Badge) # Drayden ( , Legend Badge) # Marlon ( , Wave Badge) Elite Four and Pokémon Champion ;Black and White * Elite Four Shauntal ( ) * Elite Four Marshal ( ) * Elite Four Grimsley ( ) * Elite Four Caitlin ( ) * Pokémon Champion Alder ( ) ;Black 2 and White 2 * Elite Four Shauntal ( ) * Elite Four Marshal ( ) * Elite Four Grimsley ( ) * Elite Four Caitlin ( ) * Pokémon Champion Iris ( ) See also * Pokémon Black and White * Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 * Generation V * Generation V Pokémon * Unova Pokédex Category:Region